1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clips and, more specifically, to note clips used for the purpose of suspending and securing messages, notes or small items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other note clip devices designed for securing items. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 186,314 issued to Davis on Jan. 16, 1877.
Another patent was issued to Ferguson, et al. on Feb. 9, 1886 as U.S. Pat. No. 335,907. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 742,892 was issued to McGill on Nov. 3, 1903 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 26, 1985 to Ohminato et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,416.
Another patent was issued to Morrish et al. on Nov. 7, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,276. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,435 was issued to Michelson on Aug. 21, 1990. Another was issued to Link on Nov. 12, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,640 and still yet another was issued on May 3, 1994 to Clayton et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,579.
Another patent was issued to Froehlich et al. on Jul. 19, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,672. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,486 was issued to Cabili on Jul. 16, 1996. Another was issued to Gish on Aug. 12, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,266 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 2000 to Khon as U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,799.
The invention relates to improvements in cloths pins and is constructed from a single wire frame.
The invention relates to a device for holding book leaves, paper and bills having a bracket, and clamp formed of spring wire.
The invention is a spring clip fashioned from a single piece of wire for securing paper like articles.
A paper clip characterized in that it is substantially formed of a hard synthetic resin such as hard vinyl chloride, and in that an arched movable member, a bottom plate and a connector plate are formed as one piece capable of being extruded in its entirety, and the paper-engaging end of said movable member and the central portion of said connector plate are formed of a soft synthetic resin such as soft vinyl chloride.
A spring clip, particularly for use as a peg for suspending clothes from a crossbar of a hanger, has a bar-engagement clip lying between a fulcrum for pivoting movement of a pair of levers and a nip formed by one end of the pair of levers. A U-shaped spring urging those ends together has arms the outer surfaces of which lie flush with outer surfaces of the levers to form substantially flat side surfaces. The clip is integral with the spring. The ends of the arms of the spring may engage the levers by a snap-fit. The flat side surfaces may be used for the adhesive attachment of alternative mounting means for the clip, such as a double-sided adhesive pad.
An improved paper clip is disclosed consisting of a single piece of wire bent so as to have a straight top spine portion, two straight side leg portions substantially perpendicular to each end of the top spine portion and bent portions extending from, each side leg portion diagonally at approximately 45 degrees in the direction of the top spine portion. Each bent end portion extends from more than xc2xd the diagonal distance from the end of the side leg portion to the top spine portion.
A paper clip for securing to at least one sheet of thin material comprises a continuous or endless filament shaped to provide two oppositely facing pincers. Each oppositely facing pincer has a resilient hinge region connecting and urging together an opposing pair of pincer finger members with each pincer finger member comprising a tip segment, an inner gripping segment, and an outer edge segment. The sheet of thin material is secured between either of the oppositely facing pincers by the inner gripping segments of the respective pair of opposing pincer finger members.
An electrostatic and magnetic holder for paper, signs and the like wherein the holder is mounted upon glass or similar dielectric surfaces by electrostatic attraction. The holder includes an electrostatically attractable flexible base, and a folded clip section also preferably formed of flexible electrostatic material which is attached to the base either by electrostatic attraction, heat sealing or an adhesive. The clip section includes a pair of opposed magnets, one of the magnets being mounted upon a movable flap whereby the magnets may move relative to each other, and a thin article such as paper, or paper signs, may be gripped between the magnets for support by the holder.
Improved paper clip is formed from a single piece of spring-quality metal wire to have an elongated U-shaped inner loop nested within an elongated U-shaped outer loop. Each loop includes a free leg and a connector leg; the longitudinally-extending leg portions of the free leg and connector leg of each respective loop are of substantially the same length. The U-shaped loops are joined together by an arcuately-curved interconnector extending between the connector leg of each loop. Distal ends of the free leg of each loop are located contiguous to such arcuately-curved interconnector which defines one longitudinal end of the paper clip; with such new configurational and other features, damage to outer surfaces of stacked paper by such distal ends is avoided and clasping force is applied along substantially the full length of such free legs during use of the improved clip.
This invention is about a spring-wire paper clip formed in a single plane without any overlapping of its parts, with a stronger hold because of the unique configuration of its inner frame whose left leg, instead of moving straight downward curves inward to the right, diagonally, where it joins the right leg of the outward frame, both moving straight down parallel and close to each other in forming a stronger gripping engagement on papers. This unique inner frame also makes possible a novel positioning of the inner frame""s end portion underneath and hooded by its own uppermost loop, which together with the outer frame""s end portion positioned close to the very top of the clip, practically eliminates any damage to paper held. The unique inner frame also makes it possible for manufacturers to select the strength of the clip""s hold, without having to radically change its configuration, to use less wire, and to make slimmer or smaller clips which occupy less space at the left corner. This clip is manufactured and handled by the user in much the same way as the currently popular Gem-type of spring-wire paper clips.
A paper clip formed of a single resilient wire that can torsionally grasp a thick sheaf of papers without deforming and can be used either along the straight sides of the paper or at a corner.
A device that incorporates magnetic componentry frictionally engage one or more sheets of paper therebetween is provided. The magnetic componentry of the invention is selected to exert sufficient magnetic force therebetween to retain the paper. The invention includes a magnetic backing member and a ferromagnetic retaining clip rotatably coupled thereto for frictionally engaging paper therebetween. The retaining clip may have an upturned end to facilitate disposing paper between the clip and backing member. The backing member and retaining clip are selected so that the backing member exerts just enough magnet force on the retaining clip to draw the clip against the backing member with enough pressure to retain up to several thin sheets of paper therebetween.
While these clips may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The note clip device of the present invention is constructed of thin metal formed to function like a spring, having a loop hole formed at the top most distal end, a cross over portion in the middle section of the spring consisting a notched out portion on one side of the spring where the other side of the spring passes through and is confined until expanded and a clip portion at the other distal end of the clip. The cross over spring action will allow the user to clip notes or small objects securely.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved note clip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved note clip constructed of thin metal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved note clip formed to function like a spring.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved note clip having a loophole for the attachment to a hinge attached to a magnetic base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip with a cross over portion in the middle section of the clip having a notched out area on one side of the clip front and rear portions allowing for the other side of the clip spring to intersect and be mated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a note clip whereas the clip portion is attached to a magnet by means of a hinge and capable of attaching to metal surfaces.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a note clip that can be used with or without the magnet attached to the clip.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an improved note clip constructed of thin metal, formed to function like a spring. A clip with a cross over portion in the middle section of the clip has a notched area on the front and rear portions of the clip allowing for the other side of the clip spring to intersect and be mated. The clip portion is attached to a magnet by means of a hinge and is capable of attaching to metal surfaces.
The cross over spring action allows the user to clip notes or small objects securely. The note clip is attached to a magnet by means of a hinge passing through the hinge blocks on the magnetic base. The clip may be used with or without the magnet portion and can be applied to a variety of surfaces.
There is a provided a clip for grasping one or more paper sheets, the clip pivotally suspended on a generally horizontal member attached to a base attached to a vertical surface, comprising: a loop positioned about the horizontal member; a front member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed frontwardly, the body section having a notch; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar front surface; a rear member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension, substantially opposite the front member first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed rearwardly, the body section having a notch, the body section and notch being substantially opposite the front member body section and notch, respectively; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar rear surface, the second downward extension and surface being substantially opposite the front member second downward extension and surface, respectively; the front member body section notch being mateable with the rear member body section notch such that the front and rear member body sections bias the front member second downward extension front surface against the rear member second downward extension rear surface, the body sections"" notches being sized to allow each of the body sections to be squeezably displaced toward the other body section such that the second downward extensions"" front and rear surfaces separate, the front and rear surfaces being forced together when the body sections are no longer squeezed.
In another embodiment, the first downward extensions are of sufficient length to allow the rear portion body section to touch the vertical surface without encountering the base.
In another embodiment, the front and rear member first downward extensions are spaced, such that each extension deforms toward the other when the body sections are squeezed.
There is provided, a device for grasping one or more paper sheets while suspended from a metal vertical surface, comprising: an elongated member; a magnetized base for attaching to the metal vertical surface, the base having blocks in a generally horizontal orientation for receiving the elongated member, such that the elongated member is generally horizontal; a loop positioned about the elongated member; a front member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed frontwardly, the body section having a notch; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar front surface; a rear member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension, substantially opposite the front member first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed rearwardly, the body section having a notch, the body section and notch being substantially opposite the front member body section and notch, respectively; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar rear surface, the second downward extension and surface being substantially opposite the front member second downward extension and surface, respectively; the front member body section notch being mateable with the rear member body section notch such that the front and rear member body sections bias the front member second downward extension front surface against the rear member second downward extension rear surface, the body sections"" notches being sized to allow each of the body sections to be squeezably displaced toward the other body section such that the second downward extensions"" front and rear surfaces separate, the front and rear surfaces being forced together when the body sections are no longer squeezed.
In another embodiment, the first downward extensions are of sufficient length to allow the rear portion body section to touch the vertical surface without encountering the base.
In another embodiment, the front and rear member first downward extensions are spaced, such that each extension deforms toward the other when the body sections are squeezed.
In another embodiment, the front and rear member first downward extensions are spaced, such that each extension deforms toward the other when the body sections are squeezed.
There is provided, a device for grasping one or more paper sheets while suspended from a metal vertical surface, comprising: an elongated member; means for attaching the elongated member to the vertical surface such that the elongated member is generally horizontal; a loop positioned about the elongated member; a front member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension; spring means front portion; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar front surface; a rear member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension, substantially opposite the front member first downward extension; spring means rear portion, the spring means rear portion being substantially opposite the spring means front portion; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar rear surface, the second downward extension and surface being substantially opposite the front member second downward extension and surface, respectively; the spring means front and rear portions cooperating to bias the front member second downward extension front surface against the rear member second downward extension rear surface, the cooperating spring means portions being adapted to be squeezably displaced such that the second downward extensions"" front and rear surfaces separate, the front and rear surfaces being forced together when the spring means front and rear portions are no longer squeezed.
There is provided a device for grasping one or more paper sheets while suspended from a metal vertical surface, comprising: an elongated member; a magnetized base for attaching to the metal vertical surface, the base having blocks in a generally horizontal orientation for receiving the elongated member, such that the elongated member is generally horizontal; a loop positioned about the elongated member; a front member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed frontwardly, the body section having a notch; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar front surface; a rear member descending from the loop having: a first downward extension, substantially opposite the front member first downward extension; a resilient body section, the body section being bowed rearwardly, the body section having a notch, the body section and notch being substantially opposite the front member body section and notch, respectively; and a second downward extension having a substantially planar rear surface, the second downward extension and surface being substantially opposite the front member second downward extension and surface, respectively; the first downward extensions being of sufficient length to allow the rear portion body section to touch the vertical surface without encountering the base; the front member body section notch being mateable with the rear member body section notch such that the front and rear member body sections bias the front member second downward extension front surface against the rear member second downward extension rear surface, the body sections"" notches being sized to allow each of the body sections to be squeezably displaced toward the other body section such that the second downward extensions"" front and rear surfaces separate, the front and rear surfaces being forced together when the body sections are no longer squeezed, the front and rear member first downward extensions being spaced such that each extension deforms toward the other when the body sections are squeezed.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.